Express this product in scientific notation: $(4.90\times 10^{5})\times (6.00\times 10^{5})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (4.90\times 6.00) \times (10^{5}\times 10^{5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 29.4 \times 10^{5\,+\,5}$ $= 29.4 \times 10^{10}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $29.4$ is the same as $2.940 \times 10$ $ = {2.940 \times 10} \times 10^{10} $ $= 2.940\times 10^{11}$